


Sacrifice

by StarKnightStark



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: The people of Kumandra visit every year. They leave flowers, coins, precious gemstones, food, anything they value. They leave it at the feet of the statues. The monument to the saviours of Kumandra.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just today watched Raya and the Last Dragon, and I immediately decided that I needed to write something because I love the useless lesbian couple of Raya and Namaari. This is set in an alternate universe where Raya and Namaari sacrificed their lives to imprison the Druun within themselves.

**Twenty Years After**

Tong was the first of them to die. He was nearly eighty by the time his heart gave out. He was buried under the Monument with the honours befitting a chief of the Spine Tribe. Little Noi had cried when he passed, as he left to join their saviours. He had spent most of his life helping Chief Benja attempt to achieve his daughter's dream.

_> >then<<_

Tong held the line, his ax dripping with water as he swung it wildly, holding off the Druun. He had given his piece of the gem to Little Noi, and bought them time as they scrambled out of the Fang capital. As they clambered out of the canal, Raya looked back and met his eyes one last time, before the Druun turned him to stone.

**Sixty-Two Years After**

Boun had been one of the finest chiefs Tail had ever seen. He had been fair and just, even-handed and even-tempered. Under his rule, Tail thrived, as did Kumandra. Trade prospered, and he brokered peace and harmony between the nations. When he died, all of Kumandra mourned. He was buried next to Tong, beneath the Monument to the Saviours.

_> >then<<_

Boun had shooed them away, his face hardened in a way no child this young should be. He said he'd be right behind them, as he sailed his boat into the roiling mass of Druun, sacrificing his life to lure them away. Raya watched his stone head disappear into the fog.

**Ninety-Seven Years After**

Little Noi had traveled the world, seen wonders beyond imagination, horrors beyond belief. No horror had ever compared to the journey she'd undergone as a toddler. She was the last of them. Boun was buried here, as was Tong. Little Noi knew she was dying, so she had made a last trip to the Monument. She knelt before the statues, and cried. Raya and Namaari's stone faces were young as peaceful, bowed in supplication, as though they were meditating. In their hands they held the Dragon Gem, the power of it's magic sealing the evil of the Druun inside the bodies of the two lovers who had sacrificed themselves so that all of Kumandra might live. Little Noi dried her tears, lay down, and closed her eyes for the last time, knowing the spirits of the two warriors watched over her.

_> >then<<_

Little Noi hadn't truly understood, not then. She was too young to comprehend. All she knew was that first Tong, then Boun had left, and now she was standing with Raya and Namaari on the bridge to Heart. The Druun were whirling around them, and Susi lay dead back in Fang. The two warrior princesses' faces were streaked with grime and cuts from weeks on the run. They looked at each other, speaking in whispers. Little Noi sat on the ground, silent. Despite her age, she knew this was the end of the line. Quietly, Raya took out her pieces of the gem, as did Namaari. Murmuring, they placed the pieces together, holding it together. With a mighty pulse, the gem sent out a shockwave of magic, expanding all around the world until it reached the edges. Then, it raced back, bringing all the Druun with it. They fought and screamed, but the power of the gem was too much. It pulled them in, closer and closer, Raya and Namaari slowly petrifying as the gem used their bodies to trap the dark plague. In moments, the darkness was gone, and a light rain began to fall. The stone people began to break free, the dust washing away in the downpour.

Only two people remained in stone. For if Raya and Namaari were ever freed, so too would the Druun.


End file.
